No Control
by Electric Fire
Summary: A story about an young Mutant named Meira, whose powers wreak havok to no end. Begins after the first episode, but ends after season 3. Please R&R CHAPTER FIVE IS UP!
1. Manifesting

a voice came from nowhere.  
The voice came again.  
The young teen looked up. Her messy blonde hair framed her face. She stood up. She was about 5 2. Her bright blue eyes looked around for a person.  
Meira, I'm in your mind.  
The girl screamed and took off flying through the air, blocking her mind from entrance. She was wet and cold. The cold air stung as she tried to get away. Away from everything that had happened to her.  
Meira....Please calm down...   
NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! She screamed. The lights on the street below flickered off.  
  
  
She was tired. She just couldn't take anymore. She had to stop. Her heart was pounding as she looked around for a place to land. She crash landed in an empty field, where she hugged her knees to her chest and hoped it would all go away.  
Flashback  
Meira was on a bus in her home city of Gotham. Everything was normal. Then she heard screaming from the front of the bus. Meira rushed up to see what was the matter.  
A man was lying on his back, and a women screamed, S NOT BREATHING!  
Mei, as she liked to be called, hurried forward and was about to give the man CPR, but the second she layed her hands on the mans chest, electricity corsed through her vains and shocked the man back to life.  
Everyone on the bus had stared at her. Then one man called out, SHE'S A MUTIE!  
Meira knew that mutie' was a derrogative name for mutants. The men yelled, Get her! Mei ran from the bus. She ran across two lanes of traffic, blowing out the engines of the cars as she went.  
What was happening? What were all these voices in her head? She stopped to look around for the source, but regretted it inevitably. The men pounced at her, and without knowing what she was doing, she hovered above the ground.  
She had flown for hours. Heading in one direction, then turning and heading in an opposite. Whenever she landed near a home, the voices cam from nowhere.   
End of Flashback  
Her breathing was heavy, but her heart was broken. Why had those people chased her? It was hard to think clear. She had saved the man's life, though she didn't know how!  
She sat there, letting the rain pour over her.  
Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was a girl who looked to be about a year or two older then her.  
Mind if I sit with you?  
Don't touch me... Meira sad sadly, Its not safe.  
The girl had bright red hair. She smiled, and sat down next to her.  
My name is Jean. What's yours?  
  
So Mei, why are you sitting out here in this field?  
Mei just realised that Jean's lips weren't moving when she spoke.  
Mei jumped up and backed away.  
Don't hurt me....  
We won't hurt you. A man with a wheelchair rolled up to her. His voice was the same she had heard in her head, My name is Charles Xavier, and I can help you.  
No one can help me..  
I believe I can. Your gifts can be harnessed, Meira. If you want them to be controled, they can be.  
With all do respect, my curse is none of your business, sir.  
Ah a polite one! Came the voice of a woman behind her. Meira turned around. A woman with blue skin and red hair was walking up behind her.  
Are you intrested in my curse to? She said rolling her eyes.  
Ah, that is where you are wrong, Meira Giadona. I can help you use that curse if you may, to gain power and respect. No one will treat you like filth ever again! They will do as you wish!  
Meira, listen to me! You can live at peace with others! You can fit in!  
Meira, why would you want to fit in when you can have superiourity?  
Tears spilled down Meira's face. WHY ARE YOU HAVING ME MAKE DECISIONS? She screamed and took off flying. She flew to another farm about 20 miles away.  
Perhaps you are testing me, Lord, but I don't know if I can make this decision. I never could make up my mind. Meira sobbed.  
Then from out of nowhere, two boys about her age appeared.  
Hi Mei! My I call you Mei? Great! My name is Pietro The boy with silver hair spoke very quickly.  
Hi Meira! My name is Kurt. A boy with blue skin spoke with a German accent.  
Mei just looked at them.  
Do you really think God is testing you, Meira?  
Huh??' Kurt surprised her,   
It's hard to explain, believe me...  
So. Have you made up your mind cutie, or will I have to bring you back to Mystique anyhow?  
Meira stumble over the word.  
Proffessor Xavier wants you to take your time Meira and pick the descision that is right for you.  
Meira looked up at the two and took a deep breath.  



	2. What do I do?

Darkness....  
Her eyes opened slowly. Where was she? Everything was whirling around her.  
What had happened to get her here? It was so hard to remember. Why did her lungs feel like they were on fire? Her head hurt.  
Pounding. Lots of pounding. Her heart's pounding, the pounding in her head.  
Meira blinked twice. She looked around. She was in what appeared to be a hospital room. The walls were painted a peachy-yellow and she was hooked up to all sorts of devices.  
Then it hit her! She remembered the field and the rain and how her heart had hurt so much.  
What had she answered those two boys? What had her decision been?  
You didn't make a decision Meira. A familiar voice came from the corner of the room, You blacked out, just before you answered.  
Meira sat up in her bed. She looked over at the corner. The man in the wheel chair was sitting there.  
Proffessor Xavier, right?  
  
How did...  
I am a telepath, thus I can read your thoughts.  
You were in my head last night.  
Very observant.  
I...I...don't know what I am going to do. Mei stumbled over the words.  
What do you mean?  
I don't know who to choose. You or Mystique. Mei looked out the window of the hospital, Both are so tempting. Jesus is really testing me.  
How long could this go on? How long could she stay unallied? She somehow knew her powers were great, but she didn't know where she belonged.  
Mei remembered a story her mom had read to her when she was little. It was the story of a bat. It couldn't decide weather it was a bat or a bird. There was a war between the two and whoever was winning it allied itself with. In the end, both the animals and the beasts ganged up on the bat because it double crossed them both.  
She knew each was offering something she wanted, but she couldn't decide. Mei bowed her head in prayer, praying that Jesus would show her the way.  
_  
Dear Lord,  
I want to do what is best,  
To do what you would Lord.  
Please Help Me,  
Amen._  
  
I'm with you. She said quickly, the words coming out of her mouth didn't seem to be her own. It was like someone was whispering in her ears the correct words to say.  
Proffessor Xavier smiled, And why did you choose us?  
Let's say the angel on my shoulder is whispering in my ear.  
~~~~~~~~  
Everyone, may introduce our newest student, Meira Giodona, also known as,** Bat**. Proffessor X, as he was called, told the people standing in the room.  
Meira slowly walked forward. Her messy blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun. The purple highlights were visible now. Her uniform was a pair of black cargos and a purple t-shirt that had an X on it. She wore protective black gloves.  
she said blushing.  
Standing around her was Jean, Kurt, a boy with sunglasses, a man with black hair and a rustic look, and a women with platinum blonde hair.  
The rustic man put his hand out, I'm Logan.  
She smiled, the lady introduced herself as Ororo Munroe, and the boy introduced himself as Scott.  
Do you need to call your parents Mei? Proffessor X asked her.  
Oh! My parents were sending me to a boarding school in New York. I should call them I suppose and tell them that I am here.  
Well then, Welcome to the X-men, Meira!  
____________________________________________________


	3. I can't do it!

Sorry about that, My computer stinks! Here is the story as it should be read!  
~Elf  
________  
Okay! You've got to concentrate, Mei... Meira was talking to herself as she looked at the jumble of wires before her.  
20..19.. the timer on the bomb was ticking.   
Hurry up Meira! Amara called anxiously.  
Which one should she zap?  
18...17...16....  
Bobby cautioned.  
15...14...13...  
Meira racked her brain. Which one connected to the main? If she drained that one the bomb would stop.  
12...11...10...  
Okay, she thought, it's either the blue or the red...  
9....8.....7...6...5...  
  
Was that the one? She took of her glove but,  
4...3...2...1!!  
**SEQUENCE TERMINATED! OBJECTIVE FAILED!  
**Everybody moaned. It had been nearly a year since Meira had joined the X-Men. Recently the New Recruits had arrived.  
Meira had just been in a drill that she had failed everytime they had done it. The objective was for them to escort her to the bomb, then she would try to stop it.  
Good going, Meira....  
Aww shaddup, Ray. Suppose you could have done better?  
  
Miss Giodona? Proffessor X. called from the doorway. Could I have a word with you?  
Oh no.. Meira groaned but walked over anyhow.  
Meira, you know how important it is for you to learn this skill.  
Yeah, as if Magneto's ever gonna just place a bomb somewhere and say, Die X-Men...  
Meira, this is no kidding matter! You have to make your decisions faster! What would have happened if that..  
Was a real bomb, Meira finished, I know! I know! But I'm no good when it comes to decision making.  
Meira. We'd all be dead.  
Meira bowed her head, Please! I've told you that I'm not ready for this! Have someone else do it!  
Meira, you are the only one who can efficiantly stop that bomb! I have faith in you.  
Charles Xavier rolled away.  
Meira turned around and stomped down the hall, kicking one of the walls. BZZZATTT! All the lights went out.  
Meira groaned and went to get ready for school.  
______  
So Meira, I heard you killed everybody again today!  
Go away Evan.  
It was lunch time, Meira, Jean, Kurt, and Scott were having lunch together. Evan was bugging her about the morning's drill.  
Its not your fault Mei! Everybody makes mistakes.  
Right Jean, whatever.  
Kurt put his arm around Meira's shoulders and offered her a banana. Don't worry Mei! You'll do it right!  
The Proffessor says he has faith in me...I say he better have faith in God that I'm not around when Magneto decides to plant a bomb in Times Square.  
But aren't you the only one who can...  
Stop! Just stop it Scott! There is no chance that I will ever stop a bomb! Its 1 to a million that I pick the right wire!  
Meira got up and walked away.  
______  
  
Aw, wassthematter? Feeling sad?  
Pietro had found Meira's hiding place.  
I'm not in the mood big-mouth so just buzz off.  
That's not very nice is it, now? And when I was going to offer you my dessert and all! Oh well!  
Go away.  
Poor little thing, all sad like that! Pietro smiled slyly. Couldn't defuse one lousy little bomb? What a shame! I could do it and time wouldn't matter!  
I'm warning you, Maximoff...  
What are you going to do? Let a bomb kill me?  
BOOM! The lab basement nearby blew out.  
LAST CHANCE MAXIMOFF! Meira screamed, but Pietro was alrady gone. She felt an arm come out from around the tree and grab her arm, and she was gone.  
____________________________________________________  



	4. Out of control

Meira sat on the floor of the entrance hall in the Xavier Institute. She was breathing heavy and tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
Everything that had electricity in the entire Xavier Institute was flying around her, the items included Kitty's CD Player, Jean's Computer, and Scott's Convertible.  
Her head was pounding, and she couldn't muster the energy to stand up.   
What's happening to me? She screamed and electricity coursed through her. All the windows were blown out, and a basket of laundry came flying into the room.  
She thrust her hands out and the basket changed direction. All the socks stuck up against the wall.  
The rest of the mutants were watching this from the Cerebro room.  
This is bad! Logan said, watching Meira blast apart the laundry.  
Its all my fault! Scott said, I should never have let her go when she was that angry!  
I don't think you could have stopped her, Scott. She is very confused and angry right now. It is more my fault then anyone's. Professor X said shaking his head, I should have seen this coming, she knows she has to stay calm to keep her powers in check, but lately she had found it harder. Meira doesn't want to hurt someone she cares about.  
And the bomb thing just made it worse. Evan finished for him.  
Kurt looked around. He knew that there were only two things Mei was afraid of. The first was hurting someone she cared about, the second was being alone.  
Through Cerebro he saw her frightened, angry and alone. He had to help her somehow!  
Kurt, I know that you want to help her, but we can't do anything until she calms down, or else what she fears will happen. Professor X said, reading his mind.  
But I can't just leave her there!  
I know. I have to think.  
Kurt looked at his friend. I hope we come up with a solution fast.  
  
*********Flashback**********  
Kurt had transported Meira back home. She was shaking with anger. Logan had come running down the stairs.  
Elf! Come here! Fast! Kurt had gone running over, Logan had pulled him into a side room just in time.   
Everything electrical in the building had come flooding down the stairs, dragged by her uncontrollable electric current.  
All Meira did was cry.  
~~~~~~End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~  
  
Meira looked around at everything in the entrance hall. She had done this. She had destroyed this room, and probably ten dozen other items.  
But she could have hurt someone. Someone could have been hurt because of her. That lab explosion could have killed someone, these objects might have hurt someone.  
And she was alone.  
Fear flooded her. What if she had killed everyone? What if she had shocked them all?  
She shakily got to her feet. Her head was spinning. Maybe everyone was outside. Waiting for her to calm down.  
Maybe everything would be okay.  
Maybe......  
She went to the door, all the objects following her. She ran down the steps, looking for someone, anyone who wasn't hurt. And then someone reached out and touched her cheek. Then everything was black.  



	5. Stress is the Key Word, man!

Mei woke up hours later. She was in the hospital room at the Institute. Her head hurt and she could barely remember what had happened. All she could remember was being alone.  
Alone...the word rang in her head, alone and confused.  
She slowly sat up and looked around, no one was in her room. Meira tried to get out of bed, but her feet wouldn't move! Alarmed she pulled off her covers to get a look at her legs. They were strapped to the bed.   
She removed her gloves, she was going to blast them off if she had to! Gently, she placed her hands on the straps, and concentrated hard on them. Nothing happened.  
She was really upset now. She tried to fly but the straps wouldn't budge. Tears began to flow down her face as she sunk back into the bed.  
Kurt bamfed into the room, Are you okay?  
She sat up, attempting yo wip away the tears, but choking and coughing. Kurt...its..they're gone....  
No Meira, they a just surpressed. I mentally kept them from working so you could recouperate, but it will ware off soon. Professor X rolled into the room, a thoughtful look on his face.  
What happening to me?   
Rogue drained your powers from you. You have been stressed lately, and your powers are effected by your emotions. The more upset you get, the stronger your powers become.  
I can't control my emotions.....I meditate every day, and it doesn't help. Mei relized that her arm was bandaged, something must have cut it open.  
I have arranged for Logan to fly you, Kurt, Rogue and Scott to Hawaii for a little while. You can have some peace while visiting with Alex's adoptive family. The Professor left the room.  
Tears returned to Meira's eyes, and she silently wept. Kurt came over and gave her a hug. I have another descision to make Kurt...this one hurts more then ever.  
~~~~~~  
Two days later Meira found herself lying on the gorgeously warm beach of Hawaii. She was lying on a beach towel, wearing a black tankini.  
Hey dude, check out the chick!   
Yeah man, she is like hot!  
I dare you to like, ask her out.  
A surfer boy neared her beach towel, and Mei could hear them coming.  
Hi, my name is like Dustin, and I was like wondering if you would, like, go somewhere with me.  
Mei didn't bat an eye, Yo, Dustin! My name is like, Meira, and if you get any closer to like, me, I'm like, gonna kick your butt!  
Oh, then can I like get your phone number?  
Yeah, its 1-800-Die-Punk. Bye now!  
She rolled over and began to tan her other side as the boy dipped his head and began to walk away. Mei sighed, she was such a softie. Hey, Dustin.  
He turned around,   
I'm here to relax, its nothin' against you, but I can party back home.  
Dustin smiled, Sorry for buggin' you, I understand. Later! and he headed off.  
Hey Mei, how ya doin'? Rogue came over and sat down next to her.  
She sat up, I'm having fun, but its a shame when you can't go in the water.  
I understand, it kind of like me not being able to wear a bathin' suit.  
If Meira went into the water, electricty would surge through her and into the water, zapping everyone in the water at the time. She'd probably put them in a coma for a day or two.  
If Rogue wore a bathing suit and bumped into someone, she'd put them in a coma as well. The two girls were an unlikely team, one a Goth the other a devoted Catholic, but they got along well despite the obvious differences, Mei was often dark and moody like Rogue, but she was cheerful too at points.  
Have you been hanging out with Scott? Mei smiled and poked Rogue.  
Rogue blushed, What? Oh..he's been hanging out with Alex. Why do you ask?  
Just wondering.... She layed back down on the towel, even though she knew Scott and Jean were an item, she still liked to joke with Rogue about it. Of course that meant Rogue buggin' her for her so obvious crush on Kurt. Its hard when your crush is your best friend, and your other best friend's brother.  
Kurt, however, was oblivious. Sure, they were close friends, but Meira thought that Kurt only thought of it that way, so she didn't press the subject.  
Hey, Meira.  
Yes Rogue?  
What about you and Pietro? Is there anything between you two?   
Mei's eyes flew open. Maximoff...that womanizer! The very sound of his name made her blood boil. If there was one thing that annoyed her, it was a shameless flirt. Pietro had been trying to catch Mei's eye for nearly a year now, and Mei had turned him down, every-single-time. It always felt like Pietro was stalking her. He always turned up everywhere she went, and it annoyed the heck out of her.  
No. There never was and there never will be. But he annoys the snot out of me, cause he can't get it through his thick head that I hate him.  
Rogue smiled,   
I am serious! When he dies and visits Hell, the devil will spit him back out because he annoyed him so much!:  
You really hate him, dontcha?  
Mei stood up and walked away, the subject of Pietro was too much stress, and she wanted to keep her stress down and stay on with the X-men. If she couldn't, she would quit the team. It was putting the others at danger, and that was one thing she couldn't afford.  
Kurt bamfed in front of her.  
Ack! You scared the life outta me, Kurt!  
Sorry Mei, but we have to go back to Bayville! The X-men need our help!


End file.
